md_sports_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradley Carnell
| birth_place = Johannesburg, South Africa | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears1 = | youthclubs1 = Southern Suburbs | youthyears2 = | youthclubs2 = Robertsham Callies | years1 = 1993–1997 | clubs1 = Wits University | caps1 = 59 | goals1 = 7 | years2 = 1997–1998 | clubs2 = Kaizer Chiefs | caps2 = 13 | goals2 = 0 | years3 = 1998–2003 | clubs3 = VfB Stuttgart | caps3 = 82 | goals3 = 3 | years4 = 2003–2005 | clubs4 = Borussia Mönchengladbach | caps4 = 24 | goals4 = 1 | years5 = 2005–2009 | clubs5 = Karlsruher SC | caps5 = 93 | goals5 = 8 | years6 = 2009–2010 | clubs6 = F.C. Hansa Rostock | caps6 = 19 | goals6 = 0 | years7 = 2010 | clubs7 = FC Hansa Rostock II | caps7 = 1 | goals7 = 0 | years8 = 2010–2011 | clubs8 = Supersport United | caps8 = 12 | goals8 = 0 | totalcaps = 303 | totalgoals = 19 | nationalyears1 = 1993–1994 | nationalteam1 = South Africa-U20 | nationalcaps1 = 6 | nationalgoals1 = 0 | nationalyears3 = 1997–2010 | nationalteam3 = South Africa | nationalcaps3 = 42 | nationalgoals3 = 0 | pcupdate = May 23, 2011 | ntupdate = April 7, 2010 }} Bradley Neil Carnell (born January 21, 1977 in Johannesburg) is a retired South African football defender. Currently he works as an assistant coach with the New York Red Bulls of Major League Soccer. Early career As a young boy, Carnell played for Southern Suburbs and Robertsham Callies juniors as a goalkeeper and he was later converted to a defender. He was regularly selected to play at district levels being coached by former Southampton, Hereford United and Cheltenham Town winger and former Wits University manager Terry Paine. Career Carnell made his professional debut at the age of 16 in 1993 playing for Wits University. He played for Kaizer Chiefs (1997–98), VfB Stuttgart (1998–2003) and Borussia Mönchengladbach (2003–05). His greatest success came at Stuttgart where he helped win the league silver in 2003. He was selected for the 2002 FIFA World Cup. According to media reports, he was involved in an on-field altercation with a fellow player (goalkeeper Markus Miller) during a German league match in Frankfurt during September 2007. In July 2009 he moved to F.C. Hansa Rostock. On July 13, 2010, he signed for Supersport United F.C. He announced his retirement from football on 27 August 2011. On 28 March 2017, Carnell was announced as the new assistant coach of the New York Red Bulls of Major League Soccer. References External links * * Category:2002 FIFA World Cup players Category:2002 African Cup of Nations players Category:Borussia Mönchengladbach players Category:Expatriate footballers in Germany Category:Bundesliga players Category:2. Bundesliga players Category:Association football defenders Category:Association football midfielders Category:Association football utility players Category:Kaizer Chiefs F.C. players Category:Karlsruher SC players Category:F.C. Hansa Rostock players Category:South African expatriate soccer players Category:South African expatriates in Germany Category:South African soccer players Category:South Africa international soccer players Category:VfB Stuttgart players Category:Bidvest Wits F.C. players Category:SuperSport United F.C. players Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:White South African people Category:Sportspeople from Johannesburg Category:Alumni of Parktown Boys' High School Category:New York Red Bulls non-playing staff